


Lunch Rush Crush

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Lance Ladies Fluff [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Diners, F/M, First Kiss, Insecure!Lance, Server!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: There she was again.Storming through the doors with her head held up with pride.She was a combination of beauty and strength that Lance wanted too swoon.Well... after he cleans table 5 and takes the order for 2.





	Lunch Rush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I love Zethrid and Narti. I think their character designs are fantastic and I hope to see more of them. 
> 
> And just like... thinking them with Lance makes me happy. 
> 
> So you'll be expecting lots of fluffy things at first to just feel around for the characters and doing it for fun. 
> 
> Remember folks a lot of my schedule is terrible because of my moving. So please be patient for updates. I am working on them. 8D

There she was again.

Coming through the doors with her head held high and a presence that demanded respect.

Lance watched from a small distance as many scrambled out of her way as she marched towards her usual booth. One lone booth in the back with small chip marks in the wood and yet a beautiful window that allowed all too see the ocean. But, no one really liked it as the lights don't really reach there and more of the tougher customers tend too sit in that section.

But, for her... she could take on an army and come out victorious.

She was both beauty and strength.

"Lance, I know that Zethrid came in. But, you got tables."

"Hunk! Shush! What is she hears you?!" Lance hissed from the safety of the kitchens. Peaking again at Zethrid as she sat down in the booth and grabbed a menu. Lance could tell that she must be craving two steaks, a huge helping of mash potatoes, grilled green beans and large glasses water. It was Tuesdays and when she comes on Tuesdays that is what she craves.

"So, you going to ask Commander Zethrid on a day of romance?" Shay asked, curious as she came back to hand Rax and Hunk the new orders.

"Shay, I love you. But, it's called a date."

"Isn't it the same thing?" Rax asked, making Lance pout earning a fond scolding look towards him by Rax. Lance is proud to say that he has finally cracked the cold shell of the older brother of Shay and Hunk's future brother-in-law if Shay's planning said anything.

"Guys, tables. We'll talker later since the Lunch Rush is coming." Hunk explained, seeing a few more customers enter Pearl Diner. Lance nodded before rushing out to help Shay take orders and refill coffees. Once he was able to do a few refills Lance nervously made his way to Zethrid with his hands sweating and his shoulder shaking.

Lance could already tell that her mission must have been a great success for the Commander as she looked calm and even happy. There was that smirk on her face she wore whenever she was thinking of something good and she even heard her chuckle. Lance thinks he might faint if she laughs again because the beautiful sounds coming from her would make world famous orchestras be put to shame.

"Zethrid! Haven't seen you in a few days. Have a good hunting?" Lance asked, staring  up at the massive galran woman.

Did Lance mention how hot her muscles were because he was sweating like a man in the Sahara desert back on earth. He was also feeling a bit parched when Zethrid let out a joyous laughter before giving Lance an even wider smirk and her right claws clenching into a victorious fist.

"The hunt went well! None were worthy enough to even present a challenge for me." Zethrid boasted, making Lance beam with happiness for the other. He didn't know if he was allowed to feel this way, but Lance felt happiness and pride for Zethrid for whenever she came out victorious. Of course this would be t he point where Lance makes a fool of himself and word vomits to the point where  he wants to throw himself into the ocean.

"Not surprised with how wonderfully massive your beefy arms are." Lance dreamily sighed, before wheezing at how he phrased the sentence. Before he could even spill out apologies Zethrid let out another round of loud laughter as she used her other hand too smack Lance's back. Slamming him into the table as she did so making Lance blush as he scrambled to look presentable once again.

"You give great praise. I think I would like two steaks, a huge helping of that smashed stuff, the grilled green things and a large glass of water!" Zethrid cheered, making Lance's heart flutter as he nodded his head and quickly scribbled down the order. He instantly rushed away as many of his regulars chuckled fondly at Lance's failed attempt at wooing the Commander.

Shay even gave a small chuckle as she watched Lance retreat back into the kitchen. She was about to follow him when she noticed the expression that Zethrid held on her face as she watched Lance leave her. It was a look that Rax always commented on her whenever she stared at Hunk. It made Shay smile brighter, especially when Zethrid saw the other staring causing the galran woman to let out a small possessive growl. It made Shay chuckle as she went back to work on cleaning tables. 

"Is Zethrid going to get dessert?" Hunk asked, taking the order while Lance stared at the other in disbelief.

"Of course she is! Today is Tuesdays and on Tuesdays she gets dessert! She'll probably get extra ice cream because of her victory today! Which she totally blasted out of the water." Lance spoke, pride in his voice as he waved his arms around in excitement.

"Good for her, but that still won't clean tables 6 and 7." Rax explained, ruffling Lance's hair and pushing back out. Lance wanted to sigh as he just wanted to boast about Zethrid's amazing success. But, with more people coming in and taking up the booths Lance quickly grabbed the dirty plates and rags in order too clean. Every now and then stealing glances of Zethrid as she stared out at the ocean with a look of peace on her face as she lazily typed in her tablet.

It was a few minutes and two cleaned tables when suddenly the door to the diner slammed open making the whole door groan from the abuse. Everything went silent except for old earth music that played in the retro jukebox at the end of the diner. Everyone seemed to cringe as a rowdy bunch of mixed aliens came walking into the bar. Two were human while the other two looked like a cross between a frog and mantis.

The group of four had slimy grins on their faces and one even stared at few of the woman and more feminine customers with uncomfortable leers. The group sat a booth away from Zethrid whom gave the group a look before turning back to typing away at her tablet. Lance sighed as he knew the lunch time rush had a habit of bringing in the more rowdy space travelers. Before Shay was forced herself to go Lance held her arm and shook his head.

"I'll take this Shay." he whispered, ushering her to stay on the friendlier side of establishment.

Hunk and Rax peaked their heads from the kitchen to see what was happening. Frowning at the rowdy group and Rax made a motion that he would come out if they became too uncomfortable for anyone too bare. He wanted to get them out now, but they did have a business to run and being on a pit stop planet means you get some of these people. With a few nods from regulars Lance made his way over in order to get their orders and to get them out of there as fast as he could.

"Hello! Welcome to Pearl Diner! Can I interest you folks in some drinks?" Lance asked, watching as a few snorted at Lance while one of the humans gave Lance a disgusting smirk.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." the sleaze spoke, making Lance frown as he gripped his pen a little harder.

"Can I get you folks some drinks?" Lance asked again, deciding to just ignore the compliment completely. Honestly, Lance didn't think it even was a compliment as he didn't think that these idiots were even able to do a genuine one that wasn't sullied with sludge from their tones and expressions.

Lance didn't see it, but the other regulars along with Shay, Rax and Hunk watched as Zethrid did a fully body turn in order to see the ordeal going on. Her face looked livid and some customers even took their plates and sunk below their tables in order to shield what they thought was going to be bloodshed. Even Shay took cover behind the counter while Rax and Hunk wore some metal pots on their heads.

"Why not skip the drinks and let me order some... dessert." he purred, or at least tried too. Lance thought he sounded like a choked alien sea gull that was also being put into a rusty blender.

"Okay sir, what would you like too order? Our special pie today is apple pie used with one hundred percent real earth apple." Lance explained, making one of them snort as he leaned back and nudged his head towards Lance's direction.

"Seems your trying to catch the less intelligent type once again." He remarked, making Lance wince as the other in the table erupted in laughter.

"True, I mean look at you. You ain't even that attractive and work in this dump? Probably ain't worth anything sides giving warmth on the side of the bed." the one that had been hitting on him snorted. Getting another burst of laughter while Lance stood humiliated on the spot.

The words affecting Lance more than usual because... he honestly didn't think that he was good enough for Zethrid. Don't get Lance wrong he enjoyed being a server and loved Pearl Diner till his dying day. But, it wasn't  his first career path he wanted as his dreams of being a fighter pilot and sailing the open ocean of space ended up crashing and burning.

He didn't think that Zethrid deserved a failure like him that couldn't really provide her with all the love and affection she deserved.

Before he could signal to Rax for anything there was a sudden loud banging noise and soon the sound of wood splintering into little pieces echoed through the diner. Lance looked up with watery eyes as Zethrid stomped out of her destroyed booth and marched her way towards Lance. As soon as she came to Lance she gently brought him behind her as she growled down at the slightly terrified customers.

"I believe you've over stayed your welcome. You will apologize to Lance or leave this place forever." Zethrid spoke, her words and tone dripping with pure venom. At this point all of the customer grabbed the plates and dove under the tables. Some even taking the nice vases they decorated the tables with in order for them to spared from the very obvious beat down. 

"What are you going to do about it filthy galra?" The ring leader sneered.

"Hey! She is a very well groomed and gorgeous galran thank you very much!" Lance hissed, standing in front of Zethrid....

... only to get punch in the face and falling back into Zethrid.

If the temperature didn't drop in the room before it certainly did now. Lance blinked as he hazily looked up at Zethrid who gently placed him in an open booth. Gently touching the already bruising eye with pure rage before she charged. Lance didn't know what exactly happened as his head was in a fuzzy place. But, he did see a few bodies fly around and lots of high pitches noises could be heard. When the door slammed Lance was instantly helped up by Hunk before they all rushed to the window.

WHAM!

"Ooohhh, he's going to feel that tomorrow."

SMACK! CRUNCH!

"Oh! Ten credits says that he broke his nose!"

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

SLAM! SLAP! SLAP! SLAM!

"Is anyone recording this? Please tell me someone is?"

"Don't worry Hunk! This one is recording!"

CCCCRRRRRRAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKKK!

"Oh, that one is going to feel that for a looonnngggg time." Rax explained, nodding his head and having no pity on his features. Lance couldn't really pay any attention as he watched Zethrid fight and couldn't help say out in a really dreamy voice...

"What a woman." Lance spoke, flopping onto Hunk's side as he watched Zethrid continue to beat the living snots out of rude men. When Zethrid was done she threw the bodies towards the police and made her way back into the diner. Making everyone scramble away and watched as she headed straight towards Lance. Hunk gently kept Lance steady before handing him off towards the galran as she gently took Lance into her claws.

"You! I like you! I wish to court you! DO YOU ACCEPT?" She asked, her breathing heavy as she stared at Lance.

"I... I might not be... good enough..." Lance confessed, looking away a bit and his eyes getting watery. 

"NONSENSE!" Zethrid shouted, making Lance gasp as he was pulled up and now resting on Zethrid's arm as the commander lifted Lance up so they can meet level to level.

"You are an amazing human that has made me feel things that one would call warm and soft! I have seen your kindness, your strength and your intelligence... your cunning... the way that you always made sure everyone was happy... It makes me want you. You are worthy! So let me teach you by courting you!" Zethrid proclaimed, making Lance turn completely cherry tomato red.

"I... I... okay.. I accept your courting as long as you.. accept mine?" Lance asked, before soft lips crashed into his own. Cheers erupted in the whole diner while some were handing a few credits to a few others for the long running bet that was finally over. Hunk was off to the side crying over the counter with Shay rubbing his back and Rax nodding his head with satisfaction. No one paid any mind as the police stared at the diner in confusion while escorting the men to the hospital.

"Something always happens during lunch rush." Rax explained, watching as Zethrid nuzzled into Lance's neck.

"That's lunch time crush for you." Shay explained, while Hunk snorted.

"More like Lunch Rush Crush." Hunk chuckled, before he looked over to Shay's hand and looking over the camera.

"We gonna show it at their wedding?"

"Of course!"


End file.
